


Taming of the Smaug

by FalovesPa



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Desolation of Smaug, bilbo, daenerys - Freeform, thorin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalovesPa/pseuds/FalovesPa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin Oakenshield & Co. get help from Daenerys Targaryen to defeat Smaug with something more powerful than a black arrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming of the Smaug

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Season 3 of "Game of Thrones," & I adore the Hobbit, and so I thought, 'why the heck not combine them for a one-shot'? Thanks for reading.

Everyone in Thorin Oakenshield's Company was fixed on the platinum-haired woman with many titles, including Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea. But to the Dwarves and Hobbit, Daenerys Targaryen's most important designation was “Mother of Dragons." 

She wielded a gentle authority over her own very young dragons that was an absolute wonder to behold. And although Balin had never witnessed her with them, he was impressed with the stories, which had spread far and wide. That's why he sent word to her of the group's desperate situation. If ever there was an expert in dragons, she was it.

The young widow responded immediately to the request, as she of course had a very special place in her heart for rightful heirs to reclaim their throne. But now, as she stood before the group of Dwarves and hobbit, explaining what her strategy would be upon entering Erebor, she could feel their skepticism.

The problem was, the company -- especially its leader, Thorin --- seemed to be stuck on something she repeatedly tossed into her address: “I will not frighten him.”

Finally, Thorin, strong arms folded and brow furrowed, could take no more.

“Frighten?” He shook his head in disbelief. “My Lady, nothing frightens Smaug!” 

Daenerys set her piercing eyes on his. “Everyone is frightened of something, my Lord.”

He snorted, shifted his weight, uncrossed his arms, then wrapped them back into a pretzel. He’s nervous, Daenerys thought. 

She instructed them again on how things would unfold: Bilbo would do what he was hired to do – sneak in quietly to find the Arkenstone – and she would make sure Smaug didn’t kill him. The rest of the company just needed to lay low unless it was obvious things were going wrong -- if Bilbo were barbecued, for instance. But she doubted she would need any help.

There was a collective sigh -- of reluctance for some, of excitement for others -- as Thorin led the way to the hidden entrance, inserted the key in the moonlit aperture, and opened the door.

_____________________

Daenerys immediately felt a malaise upon entering. It was a deathly feeling that only she could detect. This dragon’s madness was infectious, but also manipulative. She had to be careful not to fall into any traps.

As soon as she and Bilbo reached the vast hall alight in rich treasure, Daenerys knew exactly where Smaug was, though he lay hidden. 

Bilbo was an impressive burglar, living up to the stealthy attributes Gandalf had praised him for. He went to work looking for the Arkenstone, while Daenerys carefully stepped across the sea of gold toward the sleeping dragon.

She felt a rumble that echoed through the halls and her soul as the beast stirred from his slumber. He, too, had sensed her. He let out a low chuckle.

“I know who you are,” he said, his voice slick and deep.

Daenerys’ eyes widened. “Who am I, my friend?”

“Stormborn.” The name dripped from the dragon’s mouth like honey.

“How do you know me?” she asked, meeting Smaug’s eyes, not flinching.

“I know a new mother when I smell one,” he said. 

She began to walk closer, to get a better look, but still kept a safe distance from his mouth. She wasn’t afraid, but she wasn’t stupid, either. While she could survive fire, there was no resurrection from being eaten whole. 

“My children need to see your power,” she said, walking down the side of him, getting bolder, closer. “They are young and have no other examples of great drakes.”

“Bring them to me,” Smaug commanded. 

“They are not here.”

“Then they shall remain deprived,” he said nonchalantly.

Daenerys reached her left hand toward Smaug and gently touched one of his scales. To the untrained eye, he was unmoved. But Daenerys felt a shudder, like a scared child finally finding a safe haven. She moved onto the next scale, and the next, taking in their rough beauty.

“Why do you touch me, and why do you help those vile dwarves?”

“Which question would you like answered first?”

Smaug arose and backed away from Daenerys to get a better look at this sassy mother of dragons. 

“Pick one,” he slithered. 

“I touch you because your majesty is beyond my wildest dreams," she said. "And I help the dwarves because this is their home, not yours.”

Smaug said nothing. He just beheld Daenerys’ beauty and bravery without anger, without fright. She had at once revered him and stood up to him. No one had ever done that before. She had a genuine, utter respect for him, but wasn’t going to take any nonsense, either.

“You think I would give up this treasure so easily?” He spread his wings as if presenting it to her.

Daenerys shook her head. “No, of course not. But come with me, and this treasure will pale in comparison to what I can provide.”

Smaug snickered. “And what, praytell, is that, Stormborn?”

“A mother’s love.”

Even with the distance between them, Daenerys felt another quiver. She was getting to him. Something deep inside him yearned to hear more, but he wasn’t ready to play into her hands just yet.

“Surely you jest,” he said, lowering his head to face hers.

Daenerys gave him a stern look. She didn’t like not being taken seriously. 

Smaug glared back at her, his menacing pupils fixed on the petite woman. But for the first time in his life, Smaug couldn’t hold the stare for long, let alone intimidate with it. He raised his head again and planted his feet firmly into the treasure, causing a tremor throughout the hall. 

Daenerys saw Bilbo far beyond them. He lost his footing as the uneven surface shook. Something exquisitely brilliant slipped from his grasp, and as it tumbled into the thick covering of gems, its light radiated throughout the hall and caught Smaug’s eye. He turned his gaze away from Daernerys and spotted the hobbit scurrying away.

Smaug prepared to take flight after Bilbo when Daenerys called after the dragon.

“Leave him! Come with me!” she cried.

“He is a thief – and so are you!” In fury, he tilted his head and released a sweeping inferno that kissed the top of the hall.

The heat from the flames showered Daenerys in power and light. She was as comfortable and familiar with dragon fire as she was her own skin.

“Come with me,” she said again.

“Do you deny being a thief?”

“I deny it,” she said. “You already called me what I truly am."

Daenerys approached him without hesitation, lifting her hands up, beckoning him to her waiting touch. He brought his head toward her and let her hands smooth the still-crackling area near his mouth. Whatever she possessed drew him like a magnet, an all-consuming force that subdued all his fierceness, all his rage, all his madness.


End file.
